yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal
幽☆遊☆白書 (Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie), also referred to as Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal is the first feature film of Yu Yu Hakusho Series. The film premiered on July 10, 1993, and it was directed by Noriyuke Abe. Original Japanese Release: The film was originally produced by Pierrot Studios, and was originally recorded and dubbed by Seion Studio. English Releases : The film was released in English on January 30, 2001 as part of a double movie feature alongside Ninku The Movie with the Media Blasters Dub. It was then re-released on November 29, 2011 with the Funimation dub alongside Eizhou Hakusho for the blu-ray edition. . International Releases: The film was also dubbed into French by the Chinkel Studio, Spanish by Mix Sound S.L. and it was broadcasted in Tagalog by the GMA Network. Plot: The story begins with Yusuke and Kuwabara engaging in a what was about to be a fight with dozens of schoolmates at saratashiki middle school, when Botan comes down from spirit world to alert Yusuke and Kuwabara that Koenma has been captured. After arriving at Spirit World, George reports that Koenma was kidnapped by a demon known as Garuga. George states that their intentions are to acquire The Golden Seal so that they have control the rulings of the afterlife and sway power away from King yamma himself. After learning this, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei ( later on) all leave spirit world to rescue Koenma from his captors. Later on, it is revealed that Koashura is partnered with Garuga in trying to attain the Golden Seal. On the way over to save Koenma, Yusuke and Kuwabara meet up with Hiei and Kurama who help them fight off hordes of minor demons while they search for Koenma after Hiei managed to kill a flying demon who managed to get his hands on the golden seal, with his sword. After fighting off more hordes of demons they eventually reach the pit where Koenma was captured and in an attempt to save Koenma, Yusuke gives them the golden seal ( with the intention that he was going to fight to get it back). It is here where Botan notes the true identity of Garuga as the wanted demon Yasha. Yasha then stated that he was posing as a henchmen to Koashura in order to acquire the golden seal. A fight then breaks out between Yusuke and Yasha. During the fight, Yasha reveals his special ability to reflect spirit energy and Yusuke then begins to lose the fight. However, Yusuke managed to intentionally shoot a spirit gun blast with the intention of it being reflected in order to protrude a wall filled with magma so that it hit Yasha in the process. Yasha, barely phased by the magma believes nothing it wrong until it is shown that his mirror reflection ability was damaged and rendered useless. Yusuke then takes the opportunity to bast Yasha with his spirit gun this time without Yasha being able to reflect it and Yasha is killed in the blast. After the fight, Koashura states that his true intentions of plotting to capture Koenma were a result of Koenma taking Kotennyo away from his during a spirit world kindergarten session many years ago. However, as a result of both Koenma and Koashura causing trouble,Botan reported that both were going to receive 10,000 spankings. After that, Yusuke mentions how he gamble his spirit gun with no idea that it was going to work against Yasha and Botan and Kuwabara chastise him about it. Yusuke implies an excuse to get away by stating he needed to go on a date with Keiko and the story ends there. Category:Movies